Just Give Me A Reason
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. An SE Song Fanfiction. Song Lyrics are to P!nk's "Just Give Me A Reason."


**A/N: Song Fanfiction based off of "Give Me A Reason" By P!nk and Stelena in Season 4. I kind of took it into my own little AU spin and it kind of touches on Elena in college in S5. It was requested by an Anonymous person on my tumblr page and I thought I'd add it here too. :)**

***Also, I may eventually make this into a Multi-Chapter fanfiction later on..Once I get done with one or two of my other stories. But, for right now, it will stay as completed.  
**

_Hope you like it! _

* * *

**Just Give Me A Reason**

_Right from the start You were a thief You stole my heart And I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them._

He was her everything, she knew. Yet, not all had been forgiven after she had broken him down to nothing and he still hadn't come to see her like he had promised that he would when she was far from Mystic Falls, away from his brother and everything that haunted them both.

Elena Gilbert was sitting in her dorm room just like she had been doing for weeks now, listening to the same song that had been hitting home a little too closely lately with every single lyric in the song, reminding her of Stefan Salvatore, the man that she had loved and yet, hurt so carelessly without a second thought.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh Things you never say to me oh oh Tell me that you've had enough Of our love, our love._

Maybe he had enough of her? Maybe he didn't show up because he had enough of the hurt that they had brought into each other's lives. Elena swallowed hard at the thought of the night that she had picked Damon. Her words still echoing inside of her head and the picture of how broken Stefan's face was, still plagued the nights she would toss and turn in bed, alone. Wondering where it all had gone so terribly wrong and why she hadn't followed what her heart truly wanted, who it truly wanted. Instead settling for Damon Salvatore, the eldest brother and the one who had turned her life upside down since she had met him.

_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again_

The day that Elena went off to college, months after she and Damon had tried to make things work. But, failed at it all. She had found out that Stefan had been saved from his terrifying ordeal at the bottom of the river in where Silas had in tried to end his life and Elena accompanied by her fears of what could have happened to Stefan, finally realized what she had known all along.

"We're not working anymore, Damon! You and I. This isn't working anymore and we need to stop trying to fix it, stop acting like we're okay and then getting back together and ending up right back where we started, heartbroken!" Elena yelled, watching as the eldest Salvatore's face fell and he looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Please, Elena. Let's reconsider this. You can't go off to college angry with me. It's your last night in town and I love you!" Damon told her, trying to pull at her wrist, forcing her to stop her movements and making her leave the Salvatore boarding house.

"Let go of me, Damon!" Elena screamed, tears running down her face as she locked her brown eyes on him and shouted "I still love him! I don't love you, anymore. I still love, Stefan! It's always going to be, Stefan. I know that I said that I loved you. But, you were right, all along. And, after these last few months..I'm realizing that we were never meant to be together. It was never supposed to be you, Damon. You're not the one for me!"

_I'm sorry I don't understand Where all of this is coming from I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything) Your head is running wild again My dear we still have everythin' And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')_

"There, I've finally said it. Everything, I've been keeping bottled up for months, just to not upset you. I care about you, Damon. But, I don't love you…I'm sorry. Please, let go of me." Elena pleaded, pulling her wrist away from him and turning towards the door, hearing as Damon exhaled deeply before he spoke.

"It's like a bad dream..This. You and me, finally ending it after months of walking on egg shells around the truth. Yet, deep down I've always known that it wasn't me that you truly loved. It's him. It's my brother and part of me, even if I wanted to deny it. I've always known." Damon confessed, watching as she picked up her already packed bags and leaned her head against the door, inhaling through gritted teeth before she stepped out of the house.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh You used to lie so close to me oh oh There's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again I never stopped You're still written in the scars on my heart You're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again._

Elena quickly shook that night away from her mind as she turned up her ipod in her bedroom, waiting for Caroline to come back from her study group. Elena sang along to the lyrics as she danced around her small room. But, she quickly stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" She thought to herself. She was dressed in her sweat pants, hair in a loose ponytail, not really expecting any visitors at all. But, when Elena opened the door to her room and her brown eyes fell upon Stefan's darkened green ones and his sad facial expression, her heart sank into her stomach.

_Oh tear ducts and rust I'll fix it for us We're collecting dust But our love's enough _

You're holding it in You're pouring a drink No nothing is as bad as it seems We'll come clean.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here. But, I was hoping that maybe we could talk. Elena, after the way you and I left things and you being with Damon, now. I just-" Stefan began to say as Elena stepped near him and placed her hand onto his arm, eyes locked on his face as she spoke truthfully with tears in her eyes.

_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again. It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again._

"I'm not with Damon anymore. He and I haven't been together for months. And, a few weeks ago, we finally called it quits. Before, I came back here from being home for a few weeks." Elena confessed, watching as Stefan gazed into her eyes, nodding and watching carefully when she wiped away her tears.

_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again. _

"So, what are you doing here. Stefan? I haven't seen you for months at a time and now, you show up on my doorstep. What's going on?" She asked him, turning away from him for a moment and crossing her arms over her chest, tears streaming down her checks at the sight of him.

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat. Closing the door behind him and taking a step near Elena, eyes glued to her face as he stepped closer to her, trying to reach out and touch her.

"Don't touch me. I..I'm sure you wouldn't want to after knowing that I've been with him and…" She tried to say as she sat down on her bed and cried.

Elena's sobs subdued when she felt Stefan sit down next to her. His arms slowly wrapping around her as he stroked the top of her head and kissed her forehead. Stefan held her close and whispered against her hair, the real reason he had come back to see her. " Please, Elena. I didn't want to leave things the way they were. We have an eternity of fixing our mistakes that we've made and I came here tonight to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you, since you left. I miss you, Elena and I know that we've hurt each other so much. But, I was hoping that we could make amends and slowly learn to fix this." Stefan told her, clearing his throat and tightening his hold around her waist, inhaling the scent of her that he could never forget.

Stefan watched as Elena lifted her head up from his chest and exhaled. Her tear stained cheeks glistening in the light from the lamp in her room. She slowly looked up at him, not saying a word as she looked down at his hand and grabbed it into her own.

"I'd like that. I've missed you too. Stefan..I've missed you a lot and I am so sorry for everything." She added, tightening her hold onto his hand as he gave her a weak smile and nodded, silently thankful that they could finally learn to fix the mistakes that they had both made and to slowly repair what was fractured into a million pieces between them.

Yet, the truth still remained evident in her eyes..It had always been Stefan that Elena Gilbert had loved, even if they weren't always together. She still felt it in her heart, in the scars that their love had left behind. Elena was his true love and he was hers. It was that simple and that's how it would always remain, even if it would take years to rebuild what they had lost.

_It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again oh oh That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) **


End file.
